


Let Me Go

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [372]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying Dean, Dark, Gangbang, Kidnapping, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please do a fic where all the angels kidnap Dean and they sort of gangbang him and when it comes to Cas's turn he doesn't really know what to do and Dean is like crying so Cas feels bad but everyone else did it so he fucks Dean anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com, I don't accept them here.

Dean couldn’t fight the angels’ Grace that was forcing him to stay still.

“Fuckers! Dicks! Let me go, you assholes!”

“And why should we do that?” One of the angels growled behind Dean. “Everything that we’ve ever tried to do, you have defied us. Every. Single. Time. I think it’s about time that we got our own back.” He said.

“The fuck are you talkin’ about?” Dean growled, struggling to move, to turn his head. To do something.

“You’ll see Dean.” The angel said.

Suddenly, Dean’s clothing was being ripped from him, the sound of the fabric tearing filling the air.

“Fuck! Stop!” Dean shouted, struggling again. His heart started to pick up and he whimpered softly. “Don’t…don’t do this.”

“Where’s that bad boy hunter attitude?” A different angel sneered. “Scared now, huh?”

Dean gasped when he felt a finger press against his hole.

“N-no! Don’t, please!” Dean begged. “Don’t…”

Dean cried out when the finger shoved inside his ass.

_

Dean sobbed as he felt another angel start to touch him, stroking his sensitive cock.

“Please…fuck, please…please…” Dean sobbed, voice wrecked from screaming and crying. He didn’t know if it was a female or male who was touching him, and he didn’t care anymore. He just wanted it to stop.

Slick, come, and god knew what else was running down Dean’s backside, down his thighs, and he sobbed when he felt an angel shove inside his used and sore ass.

A female angel came up to the front and he sobbed again, as the angel shoved her crotch in Dean’s face, and Dean ate her out.

When the angels were finished, they moved away, and Dean whimpered, hearing movement to his right.

When Dean looked, he saw Cas standing there.

“C-Cas….please…lemme go. Lemme go, I just wanna be let go…please.” Dean sobbed. “Please, Cas.” Dean begged.

“Dean, I…”

“Don’t talk to him. Fuck him.” An angel said.

“Nooo…” Dean sobbed. “Please…please, Cas.” Dean begged. “I just wanna be let go.”

Cas moved behind Dean slowly, and Dean sobbed louder, feeling Cas’ hands rub up and down Dean’s back.

“Cas…” Dean begged. “No, please.”

He felt Cas still behind him, pull back slightly, and a small flicker of hope ran through Dean.

Then he felt Cas’ cock against his open hole, and Dean started to sob again, struggling weakly.

“No! Cas! No, please!” Dean begged, screaming.

“I am sorry Dean.” Cas whispered softly. “I truly am.”

And Cas thrust inside of Dean, trying to ignore the sobs and pleads the hunter made.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Angel Assault](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681402) by [palishere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palishere/pseuds/palishere)




End file.
